Close
by MioJohari
Summary: Silly idea I had in my head that would not leave until I wrote it down. "Space was just a word created by someone who's afraid to get too close..." Based off of the song Close by Nick Jonas and Tove Lo. Read and Review. Kinda cute and fluffy actually.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Author's Note:** Based on the song "Close" by Nick Jonas, featuring Tove Lo. These characters are based off the ones in the OBC (Original Broadway Cast). This also takes place in modern times. Honestly, if I were to write something based off the time period, then I would have to do extensive research and look back at previous history notes. Also, it's been a while since I've posted on here. I will do my best to finish the other millions of stories I have. If you guys want me to write something, just PM me and I will work with you!

 **Close**

He continued writing, fearful that if his pen stopped then so too would his thoughts. If he could just finish this paragraph and that turned into if he could just finish this page, which almost always resulted in him being in the library for far too long. Those thoughts of being enough and doing above and beyond were why he was constantly doing research in the library or stationed at a desk in the 24-Hour study room.

Work couldn't be done in his room. His roommates, though he loved them dearly, were the epitome of rowdy and a constant distraction. They could party until dawn and go on for several rounds. It was exhausting. He finished and uploaded both papers that were due at midnight. _Two and half hours before the deadline_ , he smiled to himself, _Impressive Alex._ That was the largest margin he had ever completed an assignment. He put on his navy hoodie and cleaned the area around him. He had barely enough time to grab food before heading back to his dorm. He exited his second home and walked to the dining hall where he stumbled onto the end of an event. He glanced around and sat at an empty table in the back.

"Next up is Laurens and he'll be doing a reading of a poem…"

Everyone snapped and applauded as a young, freckle-faced man with beautiful, curly hair and captivating hazel eyes came onto the stage. He had on a plain black shirt and jeans.

Laurens smiled a little and cleared his throat, "Hello." Everyone snapped again, clearly he was popular, "This is just a quick thing I wrote so I could perform for you guys tonight. Next week will be better." That got a few chuckles. Alexander was on the edge of his seat, completely forgetting about food just a few doors down.

"Oh damn I'm so perplexed with just one breath, I'm locked in. Oh damn, I'm so perplexed now that it's almost shockin'. I know you know you're scared. Your heart, your mind, your soul, your body. They won't be careful, but I guess that you don't know me. Cause if I want you…" Laurens smiled, looking at the audience and talking with his hands, "I want you babe. Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space. Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too…" He paused, and Alexander could have sworn he was looking right at him, hazel meeting brown, "close." He smiled again and bowed slightly to signal he was done and the audience exploded. He waved and hopped off stage, and Alexander watched as he sat next to a beautiful girl with long, curly hair. Alex sighed as he watched the girl lean in close and whisper to Laurens who laughed and took her hand into his. _Of course, he's straight…_

As the emcee came back on stage and began to speak, Alex stood up to leave, "…oh we have a volunteer! You with the ponytail in the back."

Alexander looked around, "Me? No… I wasn't…I'm leaving…"

"Looks like he needs some encouragement. C'mon folks."

Alex looked around, everyone including his newfound crush, Laurens, was snapping and smiling. He nodded and shrugged off his heavy backpack, once again forgetting food.

"Yeah! Get in front of the crowd!" Laurens watched Alexander as he took the stage, next to the emcee, "Give it up for…"

"Alex…" He coughed, "Alexander Hamilton, my name is Alexander Hamilton." Everyone snapped again, "Thanks. This doesn't have a title, and honestly, I'm just going with the flow that was left for me…"

The emcee moved off to the side of the stage.

Alexander quickly glanced around the room, his eyes lingering on the handsome Laurens, "Oh damn I'm not really known for ever being speechless. But now somehow my words roll off my tongue onto your lips. I'm keeping cool while you keep smiling and saying all the things I'm thinking. Oh damn, I'm like you, so I want proof on what you're feeling. Cause if I want you, I want you babe. Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space. Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too…close." Alex smiled as the audience soaked in his words and realized it was a response to Laurens and his poem. They stood and snapped. Alex blushed and quickly got off the stage, trying to avoid stares and whispers.

As the emcee closed out the gathering, Alex chastised himself for doing something so bold and stupid. He put on his bookbag, looked at his watch, and sighed _Guess I'm having noodles in my room_.

"Hey yo! Alexander…" someone, no not someone, it was Laurens sung out.

Alex stopped and slowly turned to face the gorgeous man, "Yeah?"

"That was pretty bold."

"…Thank you…"

"I'm John Laurens." He moved closer to Alex.

"Pleasure to meet you." Alex tried not to blush, but he was certain he was.

Laurens smiled and whispered, "You wanna grab some coffee and discuss our definitions of close?"

Alexander opened the door and nodded, "As long as food comes with that coffee, sure."

"Oh dinner and drinks? I don't put on the first date Alex.."

"Oh…I thought…I wasn't…"

"I know. It was a joke."

Alex laughed for the first time in what felt like forever and walked with Laurens to eat and discuss why they had not run into each other before this.


End file.
